Internet Stalker Forums
'Internet Stalker Forums '''is the thirtieth episode of ''Livin' With The Squid. Characters *Squidward Tentacles *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squilvia (cameo) *Matthew Krabs (cameo) Plot SpongeBob and Patrick find out that the only reason Squidward let them move in was so that he could make fun of them on Pineapple Farms, an online forum dedicated to laughing at crazy people. Story Squidward had been in the living room, browsing Pineapple Farms. “HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! That’s a damn good one! A damn good one indeed! Speaking of damn good ones, it’s time to play the clarinet with my ass!” Squidward said, glancing at his watch, and hastily walking up the stairs and into his room. Squidward once used to live in Bikini Bottom With neighbors SpongeBob and Patrick But then he had enough He couldn't take them anymore So he moved to Coral City And well now let's just say It couldn't have gotten any worse! That’s when SpongeBob and Patrick entered the house. “That movie was amazing! I’m gonna post a review on it right now!” SpongeBob grinned, quickly zooming over to the computer. “Huh, Squidward left this tab open. Let me just close it for him,” SpongeBob commented, about to click out of the tab. “WAIT! What’s he looking at?!” Patrick questioned, quickly pushing SpongeBob out of the way and placing all his attention onto the computer. “Pineapple Farms - My Psychopath Roommates. So let me start from the beginning. In July 2014, I moved out of Bikini Bottom to get away from my psychopath neighbors, a sea sponge and sea star named SpongeBob and Patrick. However, the crazy stalkers ended moving to the exact same city that I did. And there were no houses available so they begged me to stay with them. Seeing this an opportunity to exploit their comedic gold, I let them. Here I’ve provided a few videos of them acting like complete and total idiots,” Patrick read aloud. Then Squidward walked back downstairs. “Boy, was that a masterpiece symphony,” he said to himself when he caught the two on his computer. His eyes widened. SpongeBob slowly turned away from the computer to face his former friend. “S-Squidward…? Is this true? Is the real reason you let us move in with you just to completely humiliate us online?” SpongeBob asked, tears in eye. “SpongeBob...Oh boy. How do I put this gently...Of course I did! It was the perfect opportunity! I mean, come on! You guys are hilarious! I have to hold back spouts of laughter even just looking at you!” Squidward laughed. “Unbelievable! After letting you and your crazy friend move in with me when you had nowhere else to go, you go around and mock me on some internet stalker forum, acting like you’re the one who let me move in!” Patrick growled. “I am the one who let you move in, Patrick. And besides, it’s not an internet stalker forum. It’s a site to laugh at crazy people,” Squidward explained. “Like you?” SpongeBob asked. “No! Not like me! Like you! You guys play with damn baby toys for frick’s sake!” Squidward shouted. “And you shove clarinets up your ass. Your point?” Patrick asked, crossing his arms. Squidward’s eye soon began to twitch, his voice soon becoming extremely high-pitched. “AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Stop frickin’ hating on me, you frickin’ fricks! I will not frickin’ hesitate to frickin’ bust your dirty asses! You frickin’ hear me?! YOU FRICKIN’ HEAR ME?!” Squidward shouted. SpongeBob and Patrick just stared at him blankly. “I think I just went deaf,” SpongeBob commented. Cut to Squilvia’s house “Why are we here again?” Patrick asked. “We need to a place to stay. Squidward kicked us out. Remember?” SpongeBob asked. “You mean I kicked him out,” Patrick corrected. “Uh...sure,” SpongeBob said, knocking on the door. However, no one answered. “Maybe the door’s unlocked,” Patrick shrugged. SpongeBob twisted the doorknob, attempting to get inside, but it just wouldn’t budge. “It’s not,” SpongeBob said dryly. “Here, let me try,” Patrick said, swiftly knocking down Squilvia’s front door and walking inside. “Told you it was unlocked,” he commented. They went traveled upstairs, eventually entering into Squilvia’s room. Squilvia had been standing on top of her bed, completely nude, with a giant doll with Squidward’s face plastered on it. “SSSSSSSSSSSSQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIDDDDDDDDDDWWWWWWWAAAAAAARRRRRRRRDDDDDDDDD!!!!” she shouted, jumping on the doll and beginning to hump it. “Okay, now I’m blind,” SpongeBob said, a deadpan tone in his voice. Cut to the Krabs residence SpongeBob and Patrick glanced at each other, knocking on the front door. The door soon opened, revealing Matthew. “Oh, hey Patrick! Hey Patrick’s boyfriend!” he greeted. “Is that all I am now? Patrick’s boyfriend?” SpongeBob asked. “I thought you said you couldn’t hear anything,” Patrick said dryly. “I can’t,” SpongeBob said. The two of them just stared at the sponge blankly, until the silence was eventually broken by Matthew. “So, uh...what are you guys here for?” he asked. “Do you have internet?” Patrick asked. “We have a little video we’d like to post,” SpongeBob smirked. “Pft, of course I do! How else do you think I was able to post that porno of you guys at the doctor’s office?” Matthew answered, welcoming them in. “Perfect~” Patrick grinned evilly, entering the house with his boyfriend. They then headed into Matthew’s room, SpongeBob logging into Pineapple Farms. “Well? Go on, do it,” Patrick said. “Whatever you say, honey,” SpongeBob chuckled darkly, editing the main page of the website and adding an announcement onto it. “Important Announcement - Dear Pineapple Farms users, in honor of Sperg-Out Saturday, we’d like to provide you with some of the spergiest videos of the spergiest people we’ve taken just today,” the announcement read, down below featuring three videos. The video titles read as “Squid Plays Clarinet With His Ass”, “Frickin’ Squids”, and “Squid Meets Squid Sex Doll”. Cut back to Squidward’s house Squidward had been scrolling been through Pineapple Farms when suddenly the announcement popped out. “Ooh, Sperg-Out Saturday! Let’s see what frickin’ lame-ass spergs the founders have picked to present to us today!” Squidward grinned, clicking the announcement. However, as soon as the first video, his grin changed into a frown. “...I...I hate this frickin’ website…” he whimpered, tears dripping out of his eyes. Trivia *This episode was first announced on July 13, 2015. *This episode was written on October 11, 2015. *It is revealed that SpongeBob is the founder of Pineapple Farms. Category:Livin' With The Squid Category:Episodes Category:Livin' With The Squid Episodes Category:2015 Category:The Terrible Travis Category:The Terrible Travis's Episodes Category:Episodes